starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:KWERTY
Speculation Just a reminder that ambiguous wording like "probably", "may or may not", etc., should be avoided when possible in favour of concrete statements. Of course, those must be backed up by references. In general, if you don't know for sure, don't say anything. Thanks. - Meco (talk, ) 03:49, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Adding redundant info It isn't necessary to add redundant info to articles like Blood Bath. The size and terrain type are already listed in the template. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:24, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Captain (Episode V) and Golden Orb of Day edits Your Captain (Episode V) edit violated this wiki's speculation policies. We don't know what happened to the captain at the end of the war or afterward, so we don't put up information about that. The Golden Orb of Day edit "broke" a reference. The information on feeding the protoss came from Firstborn (the reference was already in the article, you could have copied and pasted it or use the citation index) but you inserted the information directly in front of a reference from the Mothership short story, which has nothing to do with the new information. Please read the policies of the wiki carefully. Any more violations will result in a block. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) A reminder not to break references. The bit about Horner and Tyrador IX did not come from I, Mengsk. When adding new information, always check if the next following reference is appropriate. - Meco (talk, ) 06:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Referencing You still need to reference information. Visit citation index to collect pre-made references (you just copy/paste them). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:54, March 6, 2010 (UTC) And please don't engage in edit wars either. You've already been warned that bad edits and not following the policies will result in a ban. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:42, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Hero vs NPC Just a clarification. An NPC unit is a generic (but usually more powerful) unit, like the civilian. A hero unit is a named character, usually with some kind of personality. So, Raszagal is a hero, but the generic dark templar from StarCraft vanilla are just NPC units. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 18:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Nouns Please familiarize yourself with the Using names and nouns policy, and make the necessary corrections. Most unit names are regarded as common nouns on the wiki. - Meco (talk, ) 19:27, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Images Please familiarize yourself with the ' ' prior to uploading. - Meco (talk, ) 20:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Let's try this again. Please familiarize yourself with the ' ' prior to uploading. - Meco (talk, ) 20:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Help I haven't had time to look at the cantina article yet. :) As for help pages... the only ones we have are in ' ', and those are in varying states of completeness and accuracy now. As you've discovered, the grand majority of conventions and practices have not been documented, and probably never will be. (Documentation is always the last thing to happen in anything...) The surest way is to learn by how it's been done already. For example, learning the image policy is probably easiest if you also browse through the image categories. You can gleam a bunch of the practices and patterns that way. - Meco (talk, ) 21:32, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Organizations The Umojan Protectorate should not be in Terran Organizations, as it already had its own subcategory. The three main terran powers each have their own category, which falls under Category: Terran ORganizations. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:54, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Planet categories Generally, the polity and race categories should not be used for planets. I believe that only really "key" planets to each polity are exempted. For example, Korhal is so integral with the Terran Dominion that it can go into the Terran Dominion category. Aiur, with the protoss. Tarsonis, with the Terran Confederacy. Zerus and Char would go with the zerg. Other planets not major enough. Please go back and remove the categories you have added. - Meco (talk, ) 19:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) No it's not spec That's actually the epilogue you get for beating the campaign, and it's word for word. More specifically, if you try to play the campaign after beating All In, that's what you see (instead of getting an in-between mission space). You can, of course, still replay missions. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Wiki links Please do not add unnecessary spaces to links, like something. - Meco (talk, ) 22:07, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Editing I've noticed you tend to "tack" on things to existing sentences using comma separation. This is usually a bad idea; it can distupt the flow of the sentence and, if the sentence is already made of multiple clauses, overload it. How to fix this? Instead of tacking on, integrate new information by rewriting. Ultimately, you have to recycle what's already there, and reword it if that's what it takes. If you need to break it into multiple sentences, then so be it. By extension, changing a sentence or two may alter the flow of a paragraph. Which may alter the flow of section, which may alter the flow of an article. If you find changing a single sentence causes a cascade, then you have to fix it. It's as simple as that. A while back you asked why I seem to zero in on new edits. This is one of the big reasons: editors tacking on, and not integrating. - Meco (talk, ) 23:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Referencing, again. When you made edits to Matt Horner and Satellite, you forgot to use references. In the former case, you also broke references. Please familiarize yourself with the policy and look at the citation index. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:56, November 10, 2010 (UTC)